The Infinity Dragon God
by balemwr
Summary: (I don't own a character from Manhua Againts The Gods) the mc died and reincarnated into another world as ouroboros dragon ? What does this mean! look forward to the story of the mc who adventures in the world Againts The Gods. MC x Older woman. (Warning: especially for children at the age of 18, if less than that accept the consequences)
1. Reincarnation

inside a large void, a boy is floating in a state of unconsciousness. the boy has a 13-year-old body posture in general, has straight hair to the ears, has a cute face like a doll, has clean white skin, and have long ears like elves.

but a few moments later the boy woke up and looked around with his face full of confusion. "where am I now? why can I be here? the last time I remember, I died from slipping due to stepping on a banana skin lying carelessly," he said.

he then looked around and felt anxious "damn! where is this? why is the place so dark that I can't see any further?" he said. Then he started checking the condition of his body, how surprised he saw. "WHAT !!!" he shouted, not how he was not surprised because he saw the condition of his body which had the body of a small child. "why is this! what happened to my body !? why is it like this! not only that my body is naked" he said.

'okay I have to calm down and start thinking about what actually happened to me' thought after he began to calm down.

at the same time he saw a light approaching him, "what light is that?" he said. a few moments later the light stopped in front of him and the light showed 3 objects. the first object is a book, the second is a scroll, and the third is a Chinese garment like in the old times which is black with a dragon motif that is silver.

"Wow, what is this?" he said. look carefully at the three objects and finally he took a book where the book read about martial arts called the emperor void dragon god technique. seeing that he was enthusiastic about opening the book and reading the contents carefully. in this book it reads the direction and how to use the technique of the emperor dragon god void.

'So this book is about martial arts techniques starting from the beginning and also being able to master this technique perfectly without the slightest error. seeing the description of this technique if used by that person can have power like a god! great, but what is meant by this technique can only be used by users who have a void dragon god profound vein and why the word feels so familiar to me' he thought with an confused face after being astonished .

after he finished, he then began to take the second object in the form of a scroll. when his hand has grasped the object suddenly he feels a strange energy entering his body and after that his body experiences tremendous pain feels like he is soaking in hot lava.

"AAGGGHHHH !!!" he shouted very loudly. after a few hours passed which actually only took a few seconds, the pain finally began to disappear "hah..hah..hah..w what exactly happened?" he said man. after a while he rested to recover his energy he saw the condition of his body and how surprised he was. he saw his muscular body with abdominal muscles like a swimmer at the Olympics and also he felt his body had great strength, which with that power he could destroy the mountain is just a blow.

"Wow great! I have this much power with this power, maybe I can do anything," he said. after examining the condition of his body, he began to hold his aching head and at that moment a strange information appeared in his head. after subsiding he was shocked by the information he received. 'Wow, so I'm in a void, more precisely the voids in the world Against The Gods, which at this time the age where the true gods still exist.' he thought surprised.

after that he decided not to leave this void and decided to use his time to practice and cultivate. 'Okay I decided to practice and cultivate, maybe I will get out of this void 5 years before Canon starts' he thought. he also saw the scroll glowing and showing a ring that had 3 items.

"hmm, so this is what is called a spatial ring" he murmured. he also opened two of the three spatial rings and how disappointed he was to see only items such as medicinal plants, weapons, and protective clothing.

"It's just an item that doesn't work with me at all," he said. for a moment opened the third one how surprised he could be in the form of 3 objects, namely first an gigantic halberd that is almost twice his size and has a weight of a car, The halberd is shown to be sharp and strong enough can easily split the land and easily slice a human's head off as well as a person in half effortlessly, (like halberd rory mercury but the purple color is replaced with black). the second is a round mirror with black ornaments having a dragon body on its side above it that looks a dragon's head and below it has legs like a dragon. and the third one is a dark black core like a void that emits a deadly aura.

he could feel the aura of the three objects which caused a deadly aura until his instincts said to run away from this thing. after checking it he then took the clothes and then wearing them after feeling comfortable to wear finally he began to plan to practice in order to be strong. after he finished he immediately sat down and started cultivating.

'With this I will practice hard so that I can do whatever I want and maybe get a beautiful woman' he thought with a grin.


	2. Practice, Cultivation, and Arrival

on the void, a 13-year-old boy is meditating. during this time he often practiced without stopping even though he did not eat. it happened because he felt an oddity in his body. at first he didn't really care but after 3 days he began to feel the weirdness in his body, because all this time he practiced without resting at all. then he starts checking his body condition by using the energy he can to see what oddities he gets, how shocked what he found. that his body had not been a human body but a dragon's body, more precisely a humanoid dragon.

he wondered what he had found, but after a while he began to understand after seeing his face and body shape just like Ophis the ourabos dragon from Highschool dxd, which he had male sex with.

after knowing that he began to become more astonished and understand, surprised because he did not understand about this condition which had good and bad effects. the good effect is that he can turn into a dragon or become human according to his desires. the bad impact was that he was afraid that he would be like Ophis where Ophis's character was innocent, and had no emotions at all, because these days his emotions seemed to disappear. he is afraid that he must lose his emotions which is the only one that indicates that he still has human nature.

he also understood why his body was no longer human because he woke up in this void which meant he was born in this void, just like Ophis was born in the dimensional gap. after knowing that he began to continue his training.

first he practiced the emperor void dragon god technique, where the technique had 7 techniques named 7 elements of the emperor dragon god technique.

the first technique is called water element technique, which focuses on self defense techniques. where this technique can create absolute defenses that cannot be penetrated by utilizing elements as the basis.

the second technique is called fire element technique, which focuses on attack techniques that have strong attack power. where this technique can create attacks that have a destructive effect that can destroy a city.

the third technique is called soil element technique, which focuses on endurance. where this technique can increase immunity which even strong attacks cannot hurt it.

the fourth technique is called wood element technique, which focuses on healing. where this technique uses the power of nature (senjutsu) to improve body regeneration, it can also increase strength both in terms of physical and 6 senses.

the fifth technique is called ice element technique, which focuses on the mind. where this technique plays a role in regulating emotions, ranging from anger to emotions to guilty emotions so that the mind can remain calm in overcoming all conditions.

the sixth technique is called the technique of space and time, which focuses on illusion and also speed, where this technique can make the opponent confused and overwhelmed, can also make the user control the surrounding area as he wishes.

the seventh and final technique is called void element technique and is the main technique of this martial art. where this technique increases the energy outfit in the body which can produce a greater amount of energy and can even get almost infinite energy, also increasing the fighting power doubled from before.

it took more than 300 years to master the technique, because this technique requires a strong vital body condition. after that he just started to master 3 objects from the spatial ring. first mastered the halbred technique which took 100 years to be able to master it, because it needed to master the power produced from this halbred so that the power did not cause harm to him.

secondly, the mirror which he named prison dragon mirrage that requires 50 years. where he needs to know the function and usefulness of this mirror, where his function is to capture the enemy and trap him into a mirror and cannot get out unless the mirror user allows it.

the last one is the core which is the core of all these exercises, because this core is a profound vein of void dragon god profound vein. after practicing for a hundred years, he finally reached the level of cultivation at the Ancestral God Realm level.

MC pov

I opened my eyes, "finally after all this time I have practiced I have finally been at the level of the Ancestral God Realm, with this I can get out of this void and immediately explore this world."

third party pov

after saying that he was as quick as removing the halberd from the spatial ring and immediately using the sixth technique to open the gap to the other dimensions by removing all his strength and collecting it into his weapon, then he swung with all his might.

in another dimension

all living things can feel great power coming. starting from the star realm blue polar to the realm of the gods, it signifies the arrival of a very strong new character.

above the star realm blue polar sky

in a clear sky there is a crack that gets bigger and bigger and shattered. Seen a 13-year-old boy who has long hair tied to a ponytail style (like Lilith DXD), has a cute face like a doll, has silver eyes with black irises. wearing a black changsan shirt with a silver dragon design. wearing black trousers along with black shoes, also not forgetting the halberd weapon he was leaning on to the right.

"I haven't seen the color of this world for a long time, it's so beautiful and nice to look at," he said, looking around. after that he shouted "I'M OPHIS, THE INFINITY DRAGON GOD HAS COME TO MAKE THIS WORLD MORE FUN !!!"


End file.
